Centaur Broodmare
by PotterBrain99
Summary: There are no female centaurs, so how do they reproduce? Harry is about to find about! Warning Bane x animagus!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: bestiality? (does centaur/animagus count? Someone please let me know!) Don't like, don't read**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in April. Harry was outside with the 5th year Defence Against the Dark Arts Class, helping to teach them cast the Patronus charm. The teacher, Professor Featherton, had asked Harry to help given that he could already cast the charm. Harry wandered among the students, correcting posture and wand movements as he went.

"Well done, Luna," he said as a silvery white hare scampered past. He noticed that Ginny seemed angry she wasn't the first to manage it, but the professor was helping her, so he turned to another student. Right as he turned his back he heard Ginny's shout.

"Expecto patronum!"

Harry wheeled around and cast a shield charm but the silvery light went straight through it and hit him. His wand tumbled from his fingers and he fell forwards onto the grass, landing on all fours which were no longer hands and feet but hooves. Startled, Harry reared backwards, letting out a loud whinny as his mane flapped in his face. Somehow he had turned into Ginny's patronus, a horse!

People all around him were shouting and advancing with their wands drawn. Harry panicked and instead turned and galloped off into the Forbidden Forest, jumping over fallen trees and dodging hanging vines. He had been running for maybe five or ten minutes when he suddenly hit some rope strung across the path and fell to the ground as it got tangled in his legs. He neighed loudly, trying to get it off. He heard a noise off in the undergrowth and he struggled more, trying to get free, but it was no use; the rope was stuck tight. He collapsed, panting. He didn't want to be eaten but there was nothing he could do. It was ironic, he thought, that he'd survived killing Voldemort in the graveyard only to be eaten by a forest predator!

Then a figure stepped out from between the trees and Harry saw that it was not another animal but Firenze. Harry sighed in relief and shouted for help but it came out as neighs. Firenze walked over and stroked Harry's neck.

"My, but you're a pretty one, aren't you? Bane will be pleased."

Harry was confused but didn't protest as Firenze cut away the ropes from his legs, but before he could do anything Firenze put another rope around Harry's neck and led him further into the forest. They walked for about 15 minutes before they came into a clearing full of centaurs, more than Harry had ever seen before. As far as he could see they were all male. They all stopped talking when Firenze approached leading Harry, and the huge centaur Bane walked forward and stopped in front of them.

"I have a gift for you, Bane," Firenze said, "I know your last brood mare got caught and eaten by a werewolf, so I thought you might like another."

Bane smiled and ran a hand over Harry's nose. "This one is certainly strong. She will give me many foals."

Harry started to panic. Foals? But he was a boy! Harry Potter! He couldn't do anything to resist as Bane ran a hand down Harry's back before slipping a hand underneath Harry's tail and probing. Harry let out a startled whinny. That hole shouldn't be there! Oh no, Ginny's patronus must have been a female horse, and now Harry was one too.

Bane made a pleased sound. "I am lucky, she is in heat! The stars must be favoring me today. Firenze, you are in charge whilst I am gone."

Firenze bowed his head and handed over the rope to Bane. Bane led a stunned Harry to another clearing and tied the rope to a tree branch. Harry was unable to run away and stood powerless as Bane ran his hands over Harry's flanks.

"There there, now, my pretty. Don't worry, you'll be looked after here."

The words did nothing to calm Harry, who struggled harder, but the rope held tight. Bane suddenly slapped Harry's flank, shocking him into standing still, and before Harry could move Bane had reared up and landed on his back. Harry whinnied in panic but could do nothing to stop Bane as he wrapped his front legs around Harry's middle and shifted forewards. Suddenly Harry could feel something stiff and very heavy pressing against him, and before he could do anything to stop it Bane had thrust forwards, filling Harry completely.

Harry knew he should be repulsed, but as Bane started to slide smoothly out and back in again all Harry could feel was pleasure building inside him, all centered on that one area. He stopped trying to buck Bane off and instead started shifting back to meet the thrusts, unable to believe how much he loved the feeling of having Bane inside him. The centaur was as hard as steel and so so hot, almost melting Harry from the inside. Harry neighed with pleasure and let Bane continue to pound him until the centaur bellowed and pumped his release inside Harry. Harry climaxed too, his legs going weak as he rode out the last of the feelings. Bane slid off Harry, patting his side.

"Good girl. You liked that, didn't you?"

Harry knew he shouldn't have, but he did, very much. He already felt empty back there, and he lifted his tail up and held it to the side. Bane laughed.

"My, aren't you eager? You want my foal in you, don't you? Don't worry, I'll be ready soon."

It took about 15 minutes, and Harry was very impatient, but soon Bane was inside him again, black fur sliding against black fur as they moved. They mated another four times that afternoon, and Harry was lost in a sea of bliss the whole time. They might have gone at it again were it not for Firenze bursting into the clearing.

"Bane, the rival herd is coming onto our territory again!"

Bane growled and the pair ran off, leaving Harry alone. Now Bane was gone Harry's head seemed to clear, and he realized the centaur must have been releasing an attractive scent when they were together. Shocked, Harry pulled away and lucky for him the rope had come unfastened and fell loose from the tree. Harry quickly hurried to the edge of the forest and as soon as he left the trees he felt magic wash over him and he realized he was human again. It seemed the mare form was now his animagus form. He hurried back to Hogwarts, reassured a worried Ron and Hermione that he was alright, and went to bed for an early night. He found it hard to sleep though, and when he did he had a constant looping dream of a black-furred centaur riding him.

* * *

**AN: Well, what do you think? Should I continue? This is my first story so please be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this, I'm amazed at the response! Everyone wanted me to continue, so here is the next chapter just for you x**

* * *

Harry woke the next morning wondering whether the entire thing had been a dream. He struggled to believe that it had really happened to him, that he had let it happen to him. Maybe it was an elaborate dream he'd had after accidentally being stunned in the patronus lesson.

That feeling, though, disappeared as the day went on. He found himself constantly looking out of the window, something drawing his eyes towards the forest. He couldn't help himself. Not a word of Professor McGonagall's lesson stuck in his brain; instead, all he could think about was the thought – or was it the memory? – of being filled to the brim, of the wonderful feeling of friction as someone moved rhythmically in and out of him. He could almost feel the void inside of him and several times he went to the bathroom to try and ease the feeling of emptiness, but that was impossible in his human form as there was no empty space to fill.

By the time dinner came around Harry had had enough. He pushed away his half eaten plate of food and stood up from the table.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" Ron asked around a mouthful of mashed potato.

"I've got a headache," Harry lied, "I'm just going to get some air."

Ron nodded, appeased, and Harry hurried out the hall, hiding behind a statue for a minute to avoid Ginny, before heading outside. Checking to make no one was following him he made his way to the edge of the forest and concentrated on his horse form, imagining the way is body moved. He felt himself flow into his other form and he shook his mane out and stretched his legs before trotting into the forest.

As he headed towards the clearing from the previous day he got more and more nervous. Why was he doing this to himself? Surely he should be trying to put yesterday's incident behind him – it certainly hadn't been natural! He was a human male, after all, not a mare! Time after time he tried to turn back but something kept driving him on. Instinct, maybe. Or hormones.

After perhaps an hour he still hadn't found the centaurs, and he was getting frustrated. All the trees looked the same! Just as he was about to turn around and give up he heard a rustle and his ears pricked up.

_Bane? Firenze?_ He whinnied hopefully.

But it was not the centaurs. Instead, a blast-ended skrewt that must have escaped from Hagrid back in 4th year barrelled into Harry's path. It brandished its stinger menacingly, and Harry had the feeling that he was about to become skrewt food. Neighing in fright he turned and bolted but the skrewt was faster than it looked and it quickly gained ground. Just as it was about to strike Harry's back legs an arrow whistled over his shoulder and embedded itself in the skrewt's belly. Hissing angrily it retreated and Harry turned to see Bane emerging from the trees. He could have cried with relief.

"Hello, girl," Bane said, storing his bow over his shoulder, "I thought you were gone for good after you vanished yesterday."

Harry was still panting after his run, and offered no resistance as Bane slipped a coil of rope over his head and lead him deeper into the forest. After a while Harry began to recognize his surroundings and before long they emerged into the clearing from the day before. Harry could still smell the scent from yesterday's mating and the feeling of emptiness intensified. Before he could stop himself his impatience took over and he raised his tail, offering himself to Bane. The centaur chuckled.

"Eager girl, aren't you?" he laughed, "I'm not complaining though."

And with that he reared onto Harry's back, the heavy weight somehow comforting to the transformed teen. Harry nickered in excitement, and he didn't have long to wait before the ache inside him disappeared as Bane filled him. If Harry had been human his moans would have filled the clearing; as it was, his horse body didn't have any equivalent noise. Instead he could only express his feelings by thrusting back, eager to take Bane even deeper inside of him. He didn't understand how this one simple act could feel so good – the friction was delicious and he wanted it to go on forever. It didn't last though, and as he felt Bane pick up speed Harry dug his hooves in and braced himself for his stallion's climax. It filled him with a hot rush, making him feel complete in a way which nothing else could.

Bane collapsed, letting his whole weight fall onto Harry's back, and he stroked Harry's neck and sides. "I'll need to consult the stars, but I have a feeling you're going to be just perfect."

Harry nickered in agreement, even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to. All he knew was that this, whatever it was that he had with Bane after only two days, felt right.

Bane stayed inside Harry until he hardened again, and Harry was once again lost in pleasure as the thick centaur cock speared him over and over. When Bane finished, Harry tightened his muscles to try and keep Bane inside him again, but unfortunately Bane pulled out. Harry snorted in frustration. Bane patted Harry's bum gently.

"Don't you worry, girl. We've got plenty of time."

He took the rope and led Harry back to the rest of the centaurs. Many of them reached out to stroke Harry, but he shied away. None of their hands felt as nice as Bane's. Harry was put into a corral with the other mares. Two, he noticed, were very pregnant. A shiver ran through him and he felt his hole open and close as if searching for Bane's cock. It got worse when he looked at the pregnant mares. He couldn't believe it – was he jealous?

Soon it was dark and the centaurs started to fall asleep. A few stayed on patrol, and Harry was careful to be quiet as he jumped over the fence and headed back to the castle. His black fur helped him blend in. A big part of him didn't want to leave the centaurs, but he knew people would worry if he just disappeared. Besides, he had a lot of questions he wanted to answer, and he couldn't do that in the forest. Even as he transformed and left the forest, though, he knew without a doubt that he would be back.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after breakfast Harry went to talk to Hagrid. He would have gone to the library to try and keep what was happening a secret, but he knew Hermione would be suspicious if he suddenly decided to go there to study. Fang barked when Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid smiled as he let Harry in.

"Good to see yeh, 'Arry. What can I do for yeh?"

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said, taking a seat, "I was hoping you could help me. I was thinking the other day about that detention in first year when Firenze saved me, and I realized we never learned any more about centaurs. I'm curious to learn more about them."

Hagrid took a big gulp of tea and leaned back in his chair. "Centaurs, eh? Odd race, them. Fascinated with the stars."

"I know that," Harry said impatiently, "What else?"

Hagrid stroked his beard. "Well, did you know there are only male centaurs?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. He hadn't seen any in Bane's herd, but he was surprised to learn they didn't exist at all. He shook his head.

"Strange, isn't it. They hate being compared to horses, but they need them to breed."

A shiver went up Harry's spine. "They breed with horses?"

"Yeah. They mate with mares, and if the baby is a boy it's a centaur, if it's a girl it's a regular horse. Centaurs generally find one horse to breed with, and that's their broodmare. Centaurs are very protective over their broodmare – it's an offense punishable by death to try and mate with someone else's mare."

Harry's mind was reeling. That's what Bane had done to him – he had made Harry his broodmare.

"It must be odd for the poor horses, having to mate with something that doesn't look like them," Hagrid continued, "So centaurs release a pheromone that attracts the mares and removes any inhibitions they have about mating. It effects them any time they're in heat."

"Heat?" Harry asked.

"Mares are in season between April and September, and during that time they spend about one week in heat before two weeks off. Centaur foals are pretty rare – it's easier for a horse to carry another horse to term than a baby centaur – so centaurs will do all they can to get a mare pregnant while she's in heat."

Harry stood up, trying to process all he'd heard. He needed to go and be alone to think.

"Thanks for the help, Hagrid."

"Anytime, 'Arry."

Harry left the cabin and walked into the forest, where he knew he would have some privacy. He sat down on a large rock and rubbed his temples. Part of him had expected the answers Hagrid had given based on the conversation between Bane and Firenze, but hearing it stated clearly was a different matter. Bane had chosen Harry for a broodmare, and he was trying to get Harry pregnant. Harry knew he should be horrified, but he wasn't. Maybe it was the pheromone Hagrid had mentioned, but the idea of Bane's foal growing in his belly made him feel warm and gooey inside. A child, a family of his own. But he had a year left to go at Hogwarts, and he couldn't imagine Dumbledore or McGonagall being very happy if he went to classes with a foal inside him.

Harry sat for a while, until suddenly his body automatically shifted to his horse form. He snorted, confused, before a scent he recognized hit his nostrils. Bane.

Instantly all of Harry's doubt faded and he felt himself get hot and wet in anticipation. A few moments later Bane appeared from around a tree, looking at Harry with a smile.

"You're quite the escape artist," he said.

Harry lowered his head in apology. Bane obviously had no idea that Harry wasn't a real horse. Hermione and Ron also had no idea what Harry was doing in the woods. Maybe, Harry thought, he would be able to keep up this double life after all.

He sighed in relied when Bane ran his fingers through his mane. Bane's hand moved down Harry's neck and along his back before probing under Harry's tail. The touch, which had shocked and repulsed Harry two days earlier, now felt wonderful. Harry pressed himself back, eager for more contact, and soon Bane's finger was replaced by his iron-hard cock. Harry shuddered and tightened his muscles to increase the friction, making the sensations even more pleasurable. He couldn't have even imagined these feelings two days ago, now he didn't think he'd be able to live without them.

When they had climaxed together and Bane was resting, Harry thought back on what Hagrid had said about centaurs being protective. Other than Ron and Hermione he had never really had anyone looking out for him before, and he rather liked the feeling of security knowing Bane was going to look after him and take care of him. Harry just hoped the centaur stallion would continue to do so if he ever found out Harry's secret.

Luckily for Harry it was a Saturday and he got to spend all day in Bane's company. He couldn't believe how much stamina the centaur had – they must have mated over a dozen times in the space of a few hours, and each time it lasted longer and so got better and better. Harry supposed Bane was serious about trying to give him a foal.

It wasn't until the sun started to go down that Harry realized he had been gone all day and Ron and Hermione were probably wondering where he was. H reluctantly pulled away, and Bane frowned.

"Where do you think you're going? You're mine now, you should stay with the herd."

Harry snorted and shook his head; as much as he enjoyed sex with Bane, it wasn't enough to disappear from Hogwarts. Understanding suddenly appeared in Bane's eyes.

"You're a human's horse, aren't you? That's where you go back to. I suppose that's OK, as long as they're looking after you." He smirked. "Just come back often."

Relieved, Harry let Bane pat him on the nose before he turned and trotted out of the forest. He made sure the centaur was out of sight before transforming back and making his way back up to the castle, a contented smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry continued to return to the forest over the next couple of days, mating with Bane each time. The centaur was insatiable, mounting Harry as many times as he could in the time they had. Harry had to admit that he loved every second of it, and he doubted that sex as a human would feel half as good. In the space of a week, he'd become addicted to being bred by his centaur stallion.

However, exactly a week after the accident that had transformed him for the first time, Harry woke up without the urge to run straight to the forest. He sat still in bed, concentrating hard, but the empty ache inside him that had only subsided when Bane was moving inside him was completely gone. It was a very strange feeling – even though it was only a week since Harry had first had sex as a horse, he suddenly realised he didn't know what to do now these feelings weren't there anymore. Should he still go to the forest, even though he didn't feel the need to have sex?

He was still pondering the matter hours later at lunch, when Hermione sat down next to him. She put some potatoes on her plate and smiled at Harry.

"You did really well in Charms this morning, Harry."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"Well, this past week you've been really distracted. I think it was probably the shock of being transfigured into the horse. Anyway, your spells were much better today."

As soon as she said it, Harry realised that it was true. His performance in class over the last week had been really bad because he couldn't concentrate on the lesson – all he could think about was when he'd be able to get to Bane and how much time they would have together. Without that distraction this morning he'd done a lot better. That settled the matter for him; it was only a few weeks until the end of year exams, so if the urge for sex had gone away then that was a good thing as it meant Harry would be able to focus on studying. Happy that the matter was settled in his mind, Harry went back to eating lunch.

* * *

Over the next fortnight, things went back to normal. Hermione made Harry and Ron revision timetables, which they grumbled about a lot, and the trio spent a lot of time in the library where Hermione read book after book and Harry and Ron shot wadded up balls of parchment at each other when she wasn't looking. Harry was feeling pretty confident about the exams – he'd done well in his OWLs, after all, and he was now only taking subjects he enjoyed and was good in. Everything was going really well, until ten days before Harry's first exam. He was heading down to the Quidditch pitch with Ron to work off some excess energy when he was suddenly hit by an impulse he hadn't felt in two weeks. Gasping, he dropped his broom and clutched his stomach, the emptiness he felt inside almost unbearable. He didn't know what had made it come back, but he needed Bane, now!

"Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked in concern.

"My stomach's not so good," Harry lied, "Will you take my broom back to the tower? I'm going to go to the hospital wing."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Ron asked.

"No, it's OK," Harry said, "See you later."

Ron took Harry's broom and left, and as soon as he was gone Harry set off at a dead run for the forest. As soon as he was past the tree line he transformed, hooves thudding against the ground as he ran. The emptiness inside him was far more acute in this form, and he felt his muscles back there contracting and relaxing as if searching for something to fill him. He dodged trees and jumped fallen logs, neighing loudly to try and attract Bane's attention. After maybe 10 minutes of running he suddenly barrelled into the clearing where all the centaurs were congregating, and they looked at him in surprise. Harry snorted and stamped his hoof impatiently as the centaurs close to him sniffed the air.

"Looks like you've got a visitor, Bane," one of them laughed, and Harry could have cried with relief as the herd parted and his stallion strode towards him. Bane was smiling, and Harry's head felt woozy as the thick scent of arousal washed over him.

"Hello, girl. Looks like you're in heat again. At least you know what you need, your human owner can't help you with this."

Harry snorted in agreement and eagerly let Bane slip a rope over his head and lead him to a familiar secluded clearing. There was still some sunlight overhead, and Harry was happy to see that there were still a couple of hours before dark. That should be plenty of time to satisfy his urge.

Bane tied the rope loosely to a tree and ran his hands down Harry's neck and sides. Harry whinnied impatiently and lifted his tail out of the way, offering himself to Bane eagerly. Bane chuckled and teased Harry with a finger, nearly driving him mad.

"You missed me, didn't you girl? And I missed this!"

And with that he reared up onto Harry and impaled him with one hard, hot thrust. Harry sighed with relief, hungrily pushing himself back onto Bane's wonderful cock. How on earth had he managed to go two full weeks without this amazing feeling? It just didn't make any sense whatsoever. Bane drove deep into him, stroking every inch of Harry's needy tunnel, and Harry felt wonderful pleasure building and building inside him. It couldn't last forever though, and eventually Bane climaxed, spraying his hot seed deep into Harry. Harry climaxed too, shuddering with pleasure as Bane collapsed on top of him. All his worries and stress about exams and revision had left his mind completely – the only coherent thought he had was that he had never felt as whole, as complete, as when Bane's cock was inside him, and he was never going to go so long without it again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week passed in a hazy blur, the days blending together in an endless cycle of revision classes and hurried trips to the forest. Despite the fact that the constant empty ache had returned, Harry did his best to remain focused in his lessons. After all, the exams were next week, and while he didn't think they'd throw him out if he did really badly, he knew it would raise unwanted questions that he didn't really want to face.

Still, when he was with Bane the upcoming exams were the last thing on his mind. All he could think about during those periods was the here and now, the delicious feeling of friction as Bane slid in and out of him. All his worries about the future evaporated completely, and Harry had the feeling that if he could stay here with Bane forever it wouldn't be too bad at all.

Like the first time, though, the cravings for sex only lasted a week. Just a couple of days before the exams started Harry once again woke up back to normal, without the feeling of desire for centaur cock washing over him. He sighed with relief; while he loved having sex with Bane, it would be difficult to fit it in around his exams.

The following week was stressful as Harry and his friends sat their 6th year exams. Harry thought his results might suffer a bit because of the amount of time he'd spent in the forest the previous week – the exams certainly were hard. Potions in particular left him stumped; he'd taken it only because he needed it to become an auror, but it was by far his least favorite and worst subject. When the last exam finished, he heaved a massive sigh of relief and joined his friends for a picnic by the lake.

* * *

With only two weeks left at Hogwarts before the summer vacation, Harry started to worry. If his calculations were correct he'd be on heat for the last week of term, but what would happen over the summer? He would be stuck with the Dursleys with no way of relieving his urges and cravings for sex with Bane. How on earth was he going to manage for more than two months? It was going to be torture!

With that in mind, Harry made the most of his last week with Bane. He spent every minute he could in the secluded clearing with his centaur, thrusting back to take the thick heavy cock as deep into him as he could. Bane shot load after load of hot centaur seed into Harry, and still he eagerly milked Bane for more. He wondered if the cravings for sex over vacation would be reduced if he had more sex now, although somehow he doubted it would be the case.

On the night before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave, Harry stayed extra late into the evening, long after the sun had gone down. Eventually, though, he had to leave, and he tried to turn around when Bane took a firm hold of his rope.

"No, girl. Do you really think I'm going to let your human take you away for the whole summer? It is prime breeding time! No, you're going to stay with me."

Harry whinnied in panic. He loved his time with Bane, yes, and would happily spend the summer here rather than with the Dursleys, but his friends would surely notice if he didn't get on the train with them. He pulled at the rope but Bane held it firm, and led a reluctant Harry towards the clearing where the rest of the centaurs lived. Harry was led to the corral with the other mares, and he instantly noticed that the two that were pregnant last time were no longer pregnant but instead had a horse foal each. Jealousy flared in Harry as he watched one reach up and latch onto the mother's nipple. His own belly ached in longing, even though the centaurs were eyeing the foals with disdain. Harry presumed they had wanted the babies to be centaurs rather than horses.

Bane obviously remembered that Harry had managed to escape the corral last time, as he fastened Harry's rope securely to the crude wooden railings. There was nothing Harry could do while it was light, so he waited until the sun had set before he desperately attacked the rope with his teeth. It was hard work and took him a long time, but eventually he managed to chew through the knot. Sighing with relief, he jumped the fence and made his way back through the trees, being careful to not catch the loose end of the rope on any branches. When he emerged from the forest he instantly transformed back, pulling the now loose rope circle over his head and leaving it on the floor. He hurriedly made his way back to Gryffindor tower, where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Harry? Is everything alright? You were gone for a long time," Hermione said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Harry said, "I was just walking around the grounds and castle. You know how much I miss this place over the summer."

They both accepted that without question and the trio went to bed. The following morning, Harry's heat had ended, and he was able to finish packing and head to the train station without the urge trying to drive him to the forest. They got onto the train and managed to find an empty carriage, where they quickly made themselves at home. As the train pulled away Harry cast a longing glance towards the forest – even though he wasn't feeling the cravings for sex, he would still miss Bane.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said, "We'll write every week."

"Besides," Ron added, "You turn 17 next month, you'll be able to use magic at home! Just think about what you will be able to do to those muggles!"

Hermione scolded him but Harry laughed. Maybe the summer wouldn't be so terrible after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The Dursleys were most definitely not happy to have Harry living with them again. They gave him lots of backbreaking chores to do, and he spent the time counting down the days until he would be able to use magic. Unfortunately, a couple of weeks after arriving back at Privet Drive Harry's heat hit again, and he was completely unable to do anything about it. The Dursleys were not sympathetic when he said he had stomach ache and he had to carry on with his chores despite the burning ache inside him. The burn got worse as the week went on, as there was no way Harry could do anything to give himself some relief. He even got desperate enough to try pushing a finger up his bum, but it didn't do anything to help.

The morning he woke up and his heat was over he nearly cried with relief. He wrote letters to Ron and Hermione, something he hadn't done since before his heat, and went about his chores with far more energy. Even Dudley's taunts couldn't dampen his spirits. Just you wait, Harry thought. After all, it would be his birthday soon enough.

When the day finally arrived, Harry got up with a spring in his step. He went downstairs to clean the living room and delighted in waving his wand to levitate the duster. After so many years of practically being their slave, the Dursley's screams of fright were music to his ears! Once they realized that he could use magic, they quickly told him he didn't have to do chores any more, and aunt Petunia even let him have as much food as Dudley at lunch!

The day after his birthday, Harry went into heat again. He groaned in frustration before sitting bolt upright. He could use magic now – there was no reason why he couldn't apparate to Hogsmeade, go to the forest and spend the whole week there! He quickly wrote letters to Ron and Hermione telling them he'd decided to go on holiday for a while now he could use magic, and not to worry if they didn't hear from him in the near future. He then went downstairs and told the Dursleys the same thing – they all sighed heavily in relief – before he went into the back garden, concentrated intently and spun on his heel.

He disappeared with a gigantic crack and reappeared on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Pleased that he'd been able to manage the journey without splinching himself, he hurried to the edge of the forest and transformed before bounding off into the trees.

He was approaching from a different direction so he got a bit lost, but eventually he began to pass landmarks that he recognized. Excited, he ran faster, and in seemingly no time at all he burst into the clearing where the centaurs seemed to live. He neighed loudly and reared up in excitement at the prospect of his empty hole being filled. There was a bit of shouting and jostling among the centaurs before Bane, being the biggest, easily barreled up the middle, forcing the others to the side. His face lit up with a smile when he saw Harry.

"Well hello, girl. I have to admit I doubted the stars when they told me you'd return, but I'm very glad you have. You're very clever for giving your human owner the slip and finding your way back here."

Harry neighed and flicked his tail from side to side in agitation. Why did Bane always have to talk so much? Couldn't he see that Harry needed him? Finally Bane finished giving instructions to Firenze and he looped a rope over Harry's neck and led him away from the herd. Harry followed eagerly, stamping his hoof impatiently as Bane tied the rope to a tree in a secluded clearing. Bane slapped Harry's bum firmly.

"I've half a mind to make you wait, seeing as how I've had to go weeks without you! But I don't think I can hold myself back any more than you can."

And with that he reared up onto Harry's back and speared him completely, his whole cock disappearing into Harry in one hard thrust. Harry's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he shifted his stance so Bane's shaft rubbed him more firmly. As Bane rode him hard, Harry remembered that he would be able to stay here for the entire week, with no lessons or chores to distract him. It was going to be heaven.

* * *

Just as he predicted, Harry spent more time with Bane's cock inside him than he did without it. The huge black-furred centaur seemed to be making up for lost time, and after the first day he didn't even bother taking Harry away to a private clearing. Bane had sex with him right in the middle of the herd, and as soon as they saw that it was OK the other centaurs all mounted their broodmares as well. The nights were devoted to reading the stars, but the centaurs did nothing during the day but eating and breeding their mares. Harry had to admit that he loved every minute of it – it was even worth eating grass for!

Unfortunately it couldn't last, and Harry's heat soon ended. Still, with nothing else to do all summer he decided that he might as well stick around – after all, great sex was great sex whether he was in heat or not. Still, he decided he'd better send letters to Ron and Hermione so they wouldn't worry about him, and one night he escaped from the corral and made his way to the edge of the forest. It shouldn't take him long – all he had to do was write 2 pretend letters saying he was having a good time on holiday and send them before returning to the centaurs.

Harry cleared the trees close to Hogsmeade and, like he had done so many times before, concentrated on shifting his body back to his human form. This time, though, it didn't work. Confused, he tried again, and continued trying for about an hour. Nothing worked. For some reason, he was stuck in his mare form.


	7. Chapter 7

With nothing else to do, Harry returned to the herd. Every night after the centaurs had finished star gazing and gone to sleep he tried to change himself back, but every time he failed. He didn't have any clue as to why it wasn't working – he'd never had any problems with the transformation before.

Still, he could think of worse ways to pass his summer than being stuck with the herd. He learned that sex with Bane was still fantastic even when he wasn't in heat, and though they mated many times each day, Harry never got tired of the act, nor did he get sore. It seemed that this body was designed purely for the purpose of being bred, and since it felt so amazing Harry didn't really have a problem with that.

The days blended into each other until Harry lost all sense of time. He had no idea how long he'd been with the herd, or how much time was left until Hogwarts would reopen in September. He just hoped that whatever was stopping him transforming would have passed by then, so he would be able to return to school for his final year.

One morning, though, everything changed. Bane moved up behind Harry, ready to mount him, when he suddenly froze, sniffing the air. He ran a finger around the rim of Harry's opening and smelt it, before excitedly waving an old centaur over. The other centaur also took a sniff before massaging Harry's belly gently with careful fingers. When he pulled back he patted Harry's bum and smiled.

"Congratulations, Bane, she is indeed pregnant. About three weeks, I'd say."

The centaur herd started whooping and cheering, but Harry barely heard it. His mind just kept repeating that one word over and over again. Pregnant. He was pregnant. He was carrying Bane's foal! He'd been carrying it for three weeks! Wait, he realized, was that the reason why he couldn't change back into a human, because he was carrying a foal? After all, his male human body was hardly designed to carry babies of any sort, let alone a horse or centaur baby!

Bane rubbed his neck affectionately. "Will she be OK?"

"There's no reason why she shouldn't be. Just remember that you'll need to keep breeding her regularly – if the foal is a centaur, he will need your seed to help him develop so she can carry him to term."

Harry's mind was reeling. Not only was he pregnant, but he was going to have to keep having sex with Bane throughout the pregnancy to keep the baby, if it was a male, healthy. He felt a pang of sadness as he realised that there was no way he was going to be able to attend lessons at Hogwarts – he was a horse, after all, and couldn't really lift a wand or cast spells. He supposed he would just have to wait until the foal was born and then join Ginny's year group for his final year.

Once the news had had time to sink in, Harry couldn't help but feel excited and happy about what was going to happen. He was going to have a baby, a real family, even if it was a bit unorthodox. His reservations and shock quickly gave way to enthusiasm and anticipation, and he wished he had hands so he could rub his belly. He had to settle for feeling Bane's gentle hands when they rubbed him, or the loose clasp of his front legs when he mounted Harry. As the days passed, Harry forgot all about not being able to attend Hogwarts and instead focused on the here and now, and the bliss of knowing he was carrying his and Bane's foal.

At the beginning of September Hagrid arrived in the clearing, informing the centaurs that the students had returned to the castle and asking that they report any students who broke the rules and entered the forest. Bane assured him that they would report any trespassers and thanked Hagrid for warning them. Harry kept his head down – he knew he had a dark grey mark on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt, and while none of the centaurs had ever noticed it, he didn't want to risk Hagrid spotting him. He was worried the half-giant would take him away from the herd, and maybe make him abort the pregnancy. Luckily, though, Hagrid didn't notice him, and he left Harry and the herd in peace.

Peace didn't last long, though. Only a week later, Harry was woken suddenly in the early hours of the morning by alarmed shouting. He shot to his feet, only to whinny in fright as an arrow whistled by only a centimeter from his face. All around him the centaur herd were rushing about, grabbing their bows and arrows.

"Bane!" Harry heard Firenze yell, "It's Thuban! His entire herd is attacking!"

Panic flooded Harry. Thuban was the leader of another herd of centaurs that had apparently been trespassing on the outskirts of the forest for months, apparently wanting to take over the prime woodland for themselves. Bane and his herd had always managed to drive them away before, but now it seemed they had been taken by surprise. Soon the air was thick with arrows and centaurs on both sides went down. Some of the other mares in the corral were also hit, and with no hands and no wand, Harry was completely unable to defend himself.

It soon became obvious that the attacking herd was much larger, and with the element of surprise they were overcoming Bane's herd. Bane, who had a long gash down his flank, threw open the gate to the corral.

"Retreat! Retreat! Get the pregnant mares to safety!"

Harry didn't hang about – he took off running after the centaurs, who were galloping through the forest as fast as they could. Despite being pregnant, Harry was still able to keep up easily. They ran until they cleared the edge of the forest before slowing to a trot. At that point the centaurs tried to calm the frightened mares, looping ropes over their necks to stop them from running off. Bane, who was bringing up the rear, limped to Harry and lassoed him. They turned to look back at the forest that had been their home. Centaurs from the other herd stood at the tree line, watching them with bows and arrows held menacingly. Bane lowered his head in resignation and turned, leading Harry and the rest of the herd off into the hills.


End file.
